


Two Shots of Whatever

by StarlightKisses



Series: Bright Lights and Strong Drinks [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Entourage
Genre: Crossover, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightKisses/pseuds/StarlightKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer sees someone watching him across the club, curiosity gets the better of him as he finds out what this person wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The case was over. No shots fired. Nobody hurt. Pack up and go home. Except their flight wasn't until tomorrow afternoon. The team decided on a night out. If New York was the city that never slept than LA sure gave it a run for it's money. They all sat at a table, Spencer running his fingers along the rim of his glass debating whether or not to drink it. Alcohol always made him a little silly and he wasn't too sure silly was a great idea. He stared off until he met a pair of eyes studying him. Eyes he'd seen before on posters and in movie trailers. The more he noticed the less the eyes pulled away until he had to know why. Just not in front of the team. Not just yet. He came to the only logical conclusion  
"Oh, I'm so sorry guys"  
He tried to sop up his not so accidentally spilled drink with the few tissues on the table  
"I'll be back, I'm gonna go get another"  
He walked off to the far end of the bar, out of the sight of his team members. Just as he thought those eyes and the body they belonged to made their way over to him. The bartender set his drink down  
"Put it on my tab please"  
Vincent sat on the bar stool next to Spencer, his voice dripping with confidence.  
"Hi, I'm Vincent. I don't believe we've met."  
"Well, I've never been here before and I'm certain I've never seen you before at least not in person so it's not likely that we'd have met before"  
Spencer cleared his throat, stopping his rambling before he made a fool of himself. _maybe I should have drank_  
"I'm uhh Spencer"  
Vince flashed that oh so perfect smile and stuck his hand out. Spencer hesitantly returned the gesture, Vincent's handshake matching the confidence in his voice.  
"Thank you for paying for my drink, it was very nice of you"  
"Well, I noticed you spilled your's, I thought I'd make it up to you"  
Spencer tucked his hair behind his ear. He fleetingly wondered what he get in reparation for spilling the drink on himself, but tucked that thought away for later just in case. Vincent smiled at him again  
"So you said you've never been here before, did you mean this club or LA?"  
"This club, did you know LA has...a lot of nightclubs?"  
"Yet each one seems exactly the same"  
Vincent's voice had a slight touch of sadness at that last statement. So slight you almost couldn't hear it. Almost.  
"I'm not much for clubs myself, I'm just here with my coworkers."  
"Just in LA on business huh?"  
"You could say that"  
"Well, how long are you here? I'd love to show you the nonbusiness side of LA"  
"I'm leaving tomorrow"  
"Ohh, well that's too bad."  
Vince reached over and put his hand over Spencer's who ducked his head at the gesture hopefully hiding the blush on his cheeks.  
"Maybe I could call you sometime Spencer, maybe we could hang out if we ever wind up in the same place again."  
"Sure, umm here's my card."  
"A card huh, I'm used to having numbers just written on my hand. Nice to know I don't have to scrub off any ink."  
Spencer giggled in time with Vince's infectious laugh. He watched the way his eyes lit up, the way his curls bounced around him, how that not so innocent smile played on his lips. Spencer all but prayed they'd wind up in the same city again.  
"Well, goodnight Spencer, have a safe trip home"  
in an instant Vince's face was inches from his own  
"Hope to see you again"  
His voice low and seductive and hot, oh so hot  
"But here's a little parting gift"  
Vince's lips were on Spencer's, soft and needy and begging for more. When Spencer had regained his presence of mind the kiss was over. Vince walked away leaving him in a daze, turning back after a few steps  
"Don't be a stranger"  
With one final wink he disappeared back to VIP. _I need to come to LA more often_  
________________________  
"You owe me 20 bucks Drama" Turtle said when Vince returned to their section.  
"For what?"  
"Because I told you Vince was going to end up with a guy eventually and if I'm not mistaken he was definitely just sucking face with one."  
"I wasn't sucking face, it was just a kiss out of curiosity"  
"Curiosity for what, giving E a heart attack!"  
"He was just so pretty, I couldn't let him leave without knowing what those lips felt like."  
That wasn’t entirely true. It wasn't just those lips. He wanted to know what 'everything' felt like. His hips grasped firmly in Vince's hands, the skin on his neck between Vince's teeth, those long legs wrapped around Vince's waist. He had to know what that was like. He'd do what it took to find out.  
________________________  
"Where'd you go? We were worried!"  
The concern alarming in Emily's voice.  
"I just went to the bar Em. No big deal."  
"It kind of is a big deal pretty boy when I go to the bathroom and see you making out with a movie star."  
Derek sat back in his seat, eyes quizzical and smile playful.  
"What?! Who?!"  
Garcia all but squealed.  
"It's nothing"  
Spencer hoped that would be enough to drop it, but honestly it was so much more than nothing. He wished he didn't have to go back to Quantico tomorrow. He needed to do some investigating of his own, with a certain Vincent Chase as his prime suspect. He had to know what else those lips did.  
"Not judging pretty boy, just saying if Lila was any indication don't be surprised to wind up on the cover of the tabloids tomorrow."  
Spencer rolled his eyes  
"Why is everything that goes on in this town a public emergency? And paparazzi take the worst photos of civilians I might add"  
The team laughed. Spencer glanced back over to the VIP section to see that Vince and his friends had already left. He hoped he'd see Vince again, a genius like him didn't like not knowing, and Vince was the kind of thing he could study for days and not be even the slightest bit bored. Tired maybe, but not bored. When they got back to the hotel room, he spent most of the time staring at his phone. Willing it to ring and hear Vince on the other line. Hoping for the chance to study him some more.  
________________________  
 _I have to call him_  
Vince paced in his room, Spencer's card on hand. _I need to see him again before he leaves_ He groaned, standing in the middle of the room arm thrown over his eyes. There was a knock at his bedroom door, “What!” he yelled, Turtle taking that as a sign to poke his head in, warranted or not. “Hey Vin, listen, none of us care if you like guys, you know that. Can you please just call that guy, and stop pacing, in case you forgot my room is under your’s” Turtle chuckled but his words rang true. Vince smiled at him, “I take it the three of you had a meeting about this?” His friend shrugged his shoulder’s “We figured it’s better to be prepared for anything with you. Seriously call him, I am not beyond knocking you out to stop the pacing" Vince laughed heartily, “Alright Turtle, I’ll let you know if I go out.” The shorter man nodded and closed the door. Vince took a deep breath, and dialed the numbers.  
“Hi, Spencer?”  
“Yeah, it’s Vince. I was wondering if I could come pick you up, can’t let you leave without taking you out for a bite.”  
“Yeah sure, I’ll be there soon.”  
He hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and headed out his bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get....interesting to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah!!!! I never thought even one person would read this, but to see how many of you lovely people have not only read it, but have left kudos, and SUBSCRIBED!!! It's bananas!! Thank you to every single one of you! Really and truly thank you. And if you subscribed, please let me know!! I want to tell you how amazing you are, and how much I love you all, and most importantly thank you.
> 
> As last time, this is very unbetaed so please accept my apologies for any horrible errors. Please feel free to let me know if something is really bad and needs a fix :)

Spencer quickly got himself together, making a mental check of everything _phone, wallet, hope he has condoms, might have to stop and get some_ and exited his hotel room. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, and nervous as hell to be honest, that he didn’t even realize Hotch was in the hallway walking back to his room with a pitcher of ice. “Going somewhere Reid?” the older man said, startling the younger profiler out of his reverie. “Ohh...ummm, just stepping out for a moment, be back soon.” Hotch giving him a knowing look, “Have fun, just be back in time for the plane” he said with a smirk, “and be safe.” Spencer blushed lightly, running a hand through his hair “Thanks, I will.” He shuffled over to the elevator, pressing the button as the other man disappeared into his hotel room. 

Vince stopped in front of the hotel Spencer was staying in, drumming his fingers on the wheel. He usually wasn’t nervous with hookups, but then again this wasn’t like other hookups, this was new and the last thing he wanted to do was come across like some kind of virgin. Vincent Chase was no virgin, and he'd play it cool and prove it. He took a deep breath, smirking to himself in the rearview mirror. Out of his peripheral he saw the front door of the hotel open, taking another steadying breath he waved Spencer over. Opening the passenger side door for him “Hey baby, couldn't let you leave LA just yet” he said playfully, lightly turning Spencer’s face to kiss him squarely on the mouth as he settled into the passenger’s seat. He was beginning to enjoy the way he could get the other man so flustered with the simplest of exchanges, he planned on exploring that more. “So uhhh, where are we going Vincent?” Spencer stammered out, face flushed. Vince looked over at him seductively, “You’ll see” he drawled out the last syllable, winking and pulling out of the hotel lot. 

________________

 

They stopped at this little 24 hour diner, Vince described it as “A nice place with the greasiest most delicious after club food you will ever taste.” 10 minutes later Spencer was staring at a plate of french fries that certainly lived up to the greasy part. He wanted to taste them, he really did, but he was finding it hard to make sense of anything with Vince stoking his thigh under the table, hands going higher and higher the more they sat. He started to sit on the opposite side of the booth, but the star insisted they sit together, so who was Spencer to object. “Everything ok hun, don’t worry I promise you’ll like it” punctuating the last word by ghosting his fingers over Spencer’s crotch while moving to the other thigh. “Oh no, they look delicious” he popped one in his mouth, running his tongue over it a little first, eyes locked on Vince’s. He could tease too thank you very much. Vince’s eyes widened just enough for Spencer to catch. “You’re right, it is good” he lowered the tone of his voice. The diner was empty practically aside from the wait staff, but the two of them acted as if no one was there. Vince wanted to give as good as he got, couldn’t be outdone from what Spencer could tell, and moved his hand between Spencer’s thighs. The profiler kept his composure, save for the blush on his cheeks. He leaned over to whisper in Vince’s ear “how about we move this somewhere else so you can show me some other things I’ll like” rolling his hips slightly to make his intention clear. “Check please!” 

\---------------- 

 

The two bursted through the mansion door, all of the house’s occupants sleeping, the pair being as quiet as possible. The whole ride over, neither man could keep his hand’s to himself. Vince’s hand glued to Spencer’s bulge, Spencer nipping at Vince’s ear, neither nearly as focused as he should be. It became so much Vince had to pull over, lips on Spencer’s hungrily, the tires barely fully stopped. Now Vince had him pinned against the wall in the house’s entryway, lifting Spencer so he could wrap his long legs around Vince’s waist. Breaths short, chests heaving, both trying to get more. “Take me upstairs” Spencer’s voice ragged and with that right touch of needy. Vince, needing no other prodding, carried him up the stairs, mostly from memory since his lips never left Spencer’s. He opened the door to his room, kicking it closed behind them, and laid Spencer down. Clothes thrown aside in an instant, bodies pressed together, eyes locked, both impossibly aroused and unabashedly so. “Lay back baby” came Spencer’s throaty voice as he moved to flip them, “let me take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I promise you the next one is quite a doozy ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Finale for our boys ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long!!! Major writer's block, but I hope you enjoy this very naughty chapter.

Vince’s head tipped back on the pillows, back arched, jaw slack. He barely had any presence of mind, otherwise he would have taken the time to admire the beautiful sight before him that was Spencer Reid. Spencer’s head bobbed as he lay between Vince’s legs, throughly working him over as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked all the way to the tip of Vince’s manhood and back down again. The most Vince could do in his current state was tangle his fingers in Spencer’s hair, not pulling hard, but gentle tugs here and there to let it be known that he was indeed enjoying himself. He’d made it to the very edge and back down again at least twice now, each time Spencer slowing his ministrations and focusing on other areas to drag it out as long as he could. Vince found a way, hard though it was, to tip his head back down just to watch for a moment as he disappeared down Spencer’s throat. “Come here” Vince said horsely, Spencer releasing him with an obscene grin. 

He pulled Spencer towards him with the hand still tangled in his hair and kissed him roughly, chills running through him at how wet Spencer’s lips were. “You have a wicked mouth” voice breathless and ragged “you really had me fooled with the innocent act.” Spencer kissed him then, all tongue and raw lust. Vince rolled his hips, brushing their erections together, before flipping them. He settled himself on top of Spencer as they continued to kiss, relishing in the feeling of their cocks against each other as he rutted against him. 

They stayed like that for many moments, Vince taking the time to leave bright red marks all over Spencer’s neck and chest in between kissing his perfectly swollen lips. It all felt so new, so foreign, but so good, so very very good. Spencer pulled back a little, nestling back into the soft pillows as he held Vince’s face in his hands “it’s ok, if you don’t want to go all the way with this. This right here is perfectly fine, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to” his voice sincere as he stroked his thumb over Vince’s cheek. Now it was the actor’s turn to grin wickedly “oh but I do” his voice low and predatory “I want to bury myself so deep in you the only thing you can say is my name” he thrust his hips to make his point “over and over until morning.” His lips found Spencer’s again hungrily, but only momentarily as Spencer pulled back again. “Then we’ll be needing condoms, and lube if you’ve got it.” Vince reached in the bedside drawer, pulling out a small foil packet “condoms yes, I’m always prepared. But no lube” he ran his finger over Spencer’s bottom lip “but I’m sure you can improvise.” 

 

\-------------------

 

Spencer’s entire body felt hot, hair sticking to the sweat on his neck. He pulled back on Vince’s fingers, slicking them with spit, all the while their eyes locked. Feeling they were pretty sufficiently moistened, he pulled off adding a touch more saliva to the finger pads “just go slow at first” he urged, waiting for Vince to sit back so he could slide his legs open. Working as hard as he did, he was a bit ashamed to admit how long it had been since he’d last did this, but he relaxed his body as much as he could and waited for the first tentative touches. He felt a slight press of fingers on his entrance, small circles at first to spread the moistness a bit, then the slightest of breaches as Vince tested out just one finger. Spencer did his best not to tense, allowing the welcomed intrusion slow though it may be. He wanted to tell Vince to go faster, that he wasn’t hurting him, and that he could surely take the second one with the first. But he knew this must be new for the actor, as much confidence as he portrayed he clearly was a little out of his depth. 

Vince worked his finger in slowly, finally sliding it all the way in, then back out. When he felt he’d worked that one enough he added a second one, Spencer gasping a little but resettling and relaxing. “So good baby” he encouraged, doing his best not to rock his hips onto the fingers “feels so good.” Spencer watched Vince, face full of concentration and mesmerization all at once, now more confident from the encouragement. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling, letting Vince experiment finding out what made Spencer tense up and what made him moan. A third finger and Spencer found it harder to be quiet, the familiar burn causing a pool of heat in the center of his stomach. “Cccc…curl” he stammered, trying to direct him a little “curl your fingers a..ahhhh yes!!” Vince finally finding the right spot, hitting it relentlessly now that he knew the reaction it elicited. Spencer grabbed at the sheets, muscles tense. The intense pleasure, almost too much, coursed through his body and then all at once was gone leaving him whimpering into the pillows. 

He barely registered Vince’s movements as he rolled on the condom and leaned forward to line himself up. Spencer spread his legs wider feeling Vince at his entrance, one hand on Spencer’s hip to steady himself. 

Slowly Vince pushed in, not wanting to overwhelm Spencer. Spencer reached up to run his hands along Vince’s sides and chest. He closed his eyes, the feeling of fullness Vince gave him was amazing, it made his whole body tingle. Once he was completed inside, he rocked his hips a little in search of the magic spot. In no time at all Spencer was practically shooting off the bed, digging his nails into Vince’s tanned skin “Yes! Oh yes please….mmmm” he felt so desperate, so needy for more, it consumed him. Vince began fucking in to him, slow thrusts while Spencer adjusted to his cock enough for him to move more freely, every movement sending Spencer closer to the edge. Vince leaned down to pepper kisses all over Spencer’s skin, the smaller man instantly wrapping himself around Vince, wanting to feel every inch of skin he could. He turned to nip at Vince’s ear “feels so good baby, love the way you feel inside me” low and eager. Vince began thrusting in ernest, wanting so badly to make Spencer feel the way he himself felt only moments ago. 

He looked into Spencer’s eyes, faces just barely touching “let go for me baby, wanna see you let go” he pressed their lips together, nipping at his bottom lip and tugging. Spencer dragged his nails across Vince’s back, bright red marks left in their wake. He moved his hips to match Vince’s thrusts, the two of them working in time with each other as the pleasure over came them. 

Orgasm washed over them both, bodies moving in time with the pulses of pleasure. Spencer’s face buried in Vince’s neck, small whimpers escaping him. Eventually they began to relax, bodies less tense after such a release, Vince laying on top Spencer as their breaths evened out. Both knew they couldn’t stay like that, not for the night, but for the moment it was perfect. It was enough for both men. “Don’t plan on moving out of this bed anytime soon” Vince eventually said, breaking the silence “I’m not even close to done with you” he placed a small kiss to Spencer’s chest. Spencer just smiled, body already heating up again “Not going anywhere until the morning, wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I enjoyed writing this very much, even though it took me forever. I'm thinking of making this a series, probably just a collection of separate works that don't necessarily tie in with one another. If you'd like to see a specific storyline let me know!! I'd love to hear from all of you lovely readers.


End file.
